Tormento
by Chacalanime
Summary: Una de las reglas más importantes. No, quizás la más importante que debía cumplir, era jamás enamorarse de una humana. Un demonio como él lo tenía prohibido. Pero igual que los humanos; él pecó de la manzana prohibida desencadenando un conflicto y una lucha que jamás hubiera imaginado. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por una simple humana? -ACTUALIZADA LOS VIERNES-
1. Prólogo

_**Tormento**_

 ** **¡**** ** **BUENAS GENTE! He vuelto. Sí ésta debe ser la veinteava vez que vuelvo y no deberíais tomarme en serio pero pido que me deis la última oportunidad que pediré porque esta vez es diferente. Para los que no me conocen ,que serán la mayoría, por favor seguir leyendo esto os gustará. Ah por cierto soy chico eeh por si acaso que no quiero que me pase lo de siempre con los nuevos XD****

 ** **(ADVERTENCIA: La intro es bastante más larga que este propio prólogo en sí. Pero en ella se explican cosas muy importantes de la historia y otras menos importantes sobre mí. Para entender la magnitud de este proyecto y la importancia que tiene sobre mí pido su lectura completa. Gracias no te arrepentirás)****

 ** **Creo que de nada sirve dar una explicación a mi ausencia porque no creo que sirva de mucho pero la daré. He estado ausente debido a que entré en una etapa importante de mi vida en casi todos los aspectos. Siento no poder daros más detalles pero mi vida privada no debe mezclarse con la artística. El caso es que tras esos momentos de duda lo estuve pensando mucho tiempo y tras meditarlo bien decidí volver a escribir pero con una seriedad mucho más importante y completa que la que tenía antes. Ahora explicaré más en detalle esto.****

 ** **Pero antes debo pedir perdón a todos los que decidieron participar en mi último fic y esperan actualización ya que no habrá. Ese fic como todos los otros quedan cancelados indefinidamente.****

 ** **Supongo que ahora algunos tendréis ganas de matarme por semejante abandono. Sin embargo antes de que lo hagáis quiero deciros que en su lugar algo maravilloso y mi primer proyecto en serio ha nacido en su lugar. Este proyecto es de tal magnitud que he tomado una decisión radical. O llevo la historia hasta el final o dejo de escribir. Por ello entenderéis mis dudas y porqué me costó tanto decidirme. Puesto que esto puede considerarse el inicio de mi primer libro.****

 ** **Al principio estuve debatiéndome sobre qué escribir, cómo hacerlo y especialmente dónde publicarlo. Respondiendo en orden inverso. Sobre el lugar para publicar, sinceramente tenía dudas sobre si está página y especialmente este fandom al que tanto cariño le tengo y donde tanto tiempo he estado escribiendo, eran el lugar idóneo para publicar una historia que se convertirá en mi primer libro oficial. Porque debemos reconocer que este sitio ya no es lo que era. Las visitas e historias han disminuido notablemente, los comentarios son escasos y difíciles de conseguir y especialmente es difícil crear un libro de personajes propios cuando debes usar unos personajes base como molde(Algo que jamás me desagradó). Por otro lado mi otra opción era completamente diferente. Se centraba en escribir en Wattpad, un sitio famoso, con libertad para escribir y de mucha estética. Pero en el cual se me presentaba un problema aún mayor. No soy nada famoso en ese sitio y partir desde cero podía llevarme a acabar con una historia que pasara al olvido sin visitas ni comentarios.****

 ** **Así que me encontraba en medio de un dilema sobre cómo hacerlo. Finalmente se me ocurrió que podía escribirlo en los dos lados y tratar de atraer potenciales lectores de una página a otra. Pero, ¿cómo conseguiría que los lectores fueran de un lado a otro para leer la misma historia dos veces? Fue cuando se me ocurrió una gran idea. Podría ofrecer cosas diferentes en cada lado aprovechándome de las características y recursos diferentes de cada página. Así una versión retroalimentaría la otra y además crearía un conjunto mucho más profundo y completo de la historia.****

 ** **Así nacieron las dos versiones. La versión FANFICTION y la versión WATTPAD. Antes de continuar no voy a mentir diciendo que todo será diferente son la misma historia. Prácticamente un 90% será igual en ambos lados sin embargo es ese fascinante 10% lo que hace necesaria seguir la historia en ambos lados. Así que vamos a analizar las diferencias que tendrán cada una.****

 ** **FANFICTION: Primero y como aquí estoy empezando a publicar hablaré sobre está versión. Es importante entender qué ofrece la página y no tendrá la versión Wattpad. Principalmente lo que aquí existe y en Wattpad no es: Que puedo pedir OC'S, el uso de personajes de Inazuma, la posibilidad de extenderme en las introducciones y tomármelo todo con más calma e incluir secciones como las preguntas,mi personaje del capítulo y demás... Aquí la versión que veréis será más relajada y con pequeñas curiosidades al final del capítulo que harán muy entretenida la historia. Además está el tema de los OC'S que a parte de tener papeles importantes en el libro serán emparejados con personajes de Inazuma aunque sólo en está versión. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Seguir leyendo y lo sabréis.****

 ** **WATTPAD: La versión Wattpad será diferente. Aunque la narración es la misma en ambas será simplemente una versión con el texto de manera que digamos pudiera ser parecida a la final publicada en libro. Sin embargo está versión me parece que a la mayoría será más interesante por las posibilidades que ofrece Wattpad. Entre ellas destaco la posibilidad de colgar en los capítulos imágenes. Sí podré poner imágenes de los personajes por si alguno quiere saber cómo son así como canciones para animar escenas e incluso un vídeo-trailer del libro cuya fabricación no será muy temprana pero que finalmente llegará. Llegado a este punto podéis estar pensando. Espera un momento...¿Cómo es posible que ambas versiones no sean tan diferentes si en una habrá OC'S y has dicho que serán importantes en la historia? Fácil los OC'S aparecerán en ambas versiones, no serán OC'S diferentes puesto que los OC'S son una característica de Fanfiction. Sino que los obtenga en esta página serán llevados a la otra. Creo que esa ya lo convierte en un motivo suficiente para leer ambas versiones. Pero aún hay más. El romance en Wattpad será diferente. Aquí no aparecerá ningún personaje de Inazuma. Sino que yo los emparejaré con personajes que crearé acordes a ellos que serán,eso sí, iguales en personalidad que a los elegidos de Inazuma para no tener problema con las escenas. Pero en este punto deberías ya estar imaginando y pensando en las diferentes posibilidades que eso será además de la emoción que puede ser ver romances diferentes en la misma historia y la curiosidad por ver qué clase de pareja tendría determinado OC si no fuera de Inazuma. Para ello eso sí debo tener pleno derecho sobre el OC sin que esto lleve a futuras reclamaciones del tipo _"Mi OC no debe hacer esto"_ o _"No lo publiques en ambos lados"_. Fácil si no os gusta que sea publicado en dos sitios no lo mandeis . Más por si un casual la historia toma cierta fama y eso os provoca problemas. Una vez acepte a determinados OC'S me costará eliminarlos.****

 ** **Así que resumiendo. La historia será diferente en ambos lados y para tener todas las curiosidades, datos e imágenes será necesario seguir ambas versiones. Además como extra si la historia tiene cierta fama crearé un blog donde colgaré cosas especiales además en deviantart y demás trataré de colgar dibujos e incluso aceptar ayuda para formar una galería de dibujos sobre la historia. Como veis ya os habréis dado cuenta del enorme esfuerzo y trabajo que todo esto será. Dije que sería diferente y me lo tomaré en serio pero para ello necesito vuestro apoyo y voto tanto aquí como en Wattpad así que si no tenéis cuenta allí pido que os registréis y me sigáis. Mi nick es exactamente el mismo que aquí. Juntos haremos está historia algo mágico y único. Quién sabe quizás algún día esto se haga famoso y sino me ayudaste pensarás. Debí haber participado cuando pude XD****

 ** **¿Qué más?...Sobre los horarios. Normalmente subiré la versión de Wattpad un día antes que la de Fanfiction. Este es un caso especial porque necesito los OC'S desde el principio. Hoy subiré el prólogo aquí y mañana en Wattpad. Aunque el siguiente capitulo será subido ya de forma normal. Siendo los Jueves por la noche (En horario de España) el momento para Wattpad y los Viernes por la noche (En horario de España) para Fanfiction.****

 ** **Pasemos a la temática de la historia. Sí, fácilmente es predecible que la historia tratará de demonios y con temática de romance. Hasta ahí nada nuevo. Pero no esperéis ver clichés y cosas trilladas en la historia. Creerme quitando algunas similitudes con otras historias que son IMPOSIBLES de eliminar. Todo será sorprendentemente nuevo y muy apasionante. Por lo que en todo momento las escenas tanto de amor, como comedia, acción, suspense y demás que irán ocurriendo siempre os dejaran con ganas de más por ser algo nuevo. O al menos eso espero lograr. No puedo dar más detalles sin spoilers. Así que simplemente descubrirlo vosotros mismos.****

 ** **Sobre la estructura que tendrá en Fanfiction la historia será la misma que dije en mi fic ``Trotacalles´´ cambiando levemente la estructura de forma estética (cambio de uso del símbolo / por ****) Por lo que si quieren enterarse de cuál fue solo lean la primera parte de ese fic y el final y lo entenderán.****

 ** **En cuanto a los OC'S. En este fic la inscripción se limita a 5 OC'S por ahora que yo elegiré entre los que más me gusten de los que me lleguen (si es que llega alguno) con la posibilidad de aumentar ese número sin embargo bastante más adelante. Aunque quiero que sepan que han cambiado las cosas y ahora será diferente.****

 ** **Lo primero de todo es que al ser mi historia y como ya dije he decidido que yo decidiré qué puesto y qué función tendrá cada OC (es decir no elegiréis por ejemplo bando o clan) aunque siempre daré preferencia de forma que puedan desarrollarse el romance si este es posible. Con esto no quiero decir que todos los OC'S tendrán un papel secundario pero no esperen verlos en todos los caps. Cada cosa a su tiempo. Aceptar un OC yo lo veo como un favor que hago para que un lector se sienta parte de la historia. Por eso aceptar OC'S no debe cambiar la estructura y desarrollo del mismo.****

 ** **Pero bueno para no saturar con demasiada información ahora. Al final del pequeño prólogo está explicado con más detenimiento.****

 ** **Y ya para terminar a parte de agradecer de nuevo a los lectores que aún lean mis historias (si es que queda alguno). Debo decir algo muy muy importante. Si piensas que eso de seguir las dos versiones para ti no es importante y solo quieres leer una pido que está sea la de Wattpad. Esa es la versión más importante de todas y sinceramente la única que puede dar fama a la historia. Por ello pido que pese a que aquí no dejéis comentarios por favor pasaros por Wattpad. Registraros si no tenéis cuenta, leerlo, votarlo y comentar. Con apenas unos capítulos que lo hagáis. La fama de la historia se disparará con facilidad y me ayudareis enormemente. Muchas gracias por haberlo leído todo.****

 ****¡Y bienvenidos al proyecto Tormento !****

 ** **Ahora pondré los datos de interés y las aclaraciones previas.****

 ** **Aclaraciones previas:****

 ** **\- La letra en cursiva significa pensamiento****

 ** **Datos de interés:****

 ** **-Las palabras en negrita con el signo * vienen explicadas al final del capítulo. No es necesaria su lectura pero se recomienda hacerlo en el momento por si tienen información de utilidad.****

 ** **-Las anotaciones serán indicadas mediante la palabra ``Anotaciones´´ y un número. Ejemplo: ``Anotaciones 1´´ Cuando vean esto significa que falta algo por explicar o que necesitan saber alguna cosa que ahí no viene escrita. Si ven esto pueden leer la anotación al final del capítulo en su momento o al acabar la lectura. Suele indicar que falta alguna explicación que será rebelada en próximos capítulos y por tanto principalmente lo verán en los primeros capítulos .****

 ** **¡Nos vemos al final para más!:****

 ** **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000****

 _ **********************PRÓLOGO*************************_

Ella lo miró con horror. Su cuerpo semidesnudo presentaba numerosos y profundos cortes que se extendían tanto a lo ancho como a lo largo de su definido torso, manchandolo prácticamente por completo con su espesa y resbaladiza sangre roja. Algunas heridas se cruzaban varias veces en un mismo punto haciendo que allí hueso y músculo fueran visibles. Y sin embargo y pese a todo el dolor que debía estar soportando; aún seguía protegiéndola. Por mucha locura que pareciera, aún seguía en frente a ella con los brazos en cruz impidiendo que él pudiera tocarla.

Agarró con fuerza su pelo a la vez que por puro instinto se lo echaba hacia atrás para tratar de no sucumbir ante el pánico. Como un pequeño soplido, un fugaz recuerdo se posó en su mente. Repitiendo casi como un profundo eco las palabras que él la había susurrado tímidamente en numerosas ocasiones y que ella no quería interpretar.

``Eres mi bella y peligrosa rosa´´

Hasta ahora había tratado de olvidar la parte siniestra y peliaguda que esa oración escondía. Había sido engullida por completo por el dulce placer que suponía que él resaltara su belleza comparándola con una bella flor, sin querer ver al lobo que se escondía disfrazado de oveja. Pero en ese preciso momento toda la parte perversa de sus palabras se mostraba burlona frente a ella. Y es que ya había comprendido que lo que realmente estaba sentenciando la vida de aquel que lo había dado todo por protegerla no era otra cosa que el jardín de espinas y zarzales que había tenido que cruzar para llegar hasta ella. Su bella rosa.

 ** **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000****

 ** **Datos de interés. Soluciones:****

 **Anotaciones:**

 **Palabras en negrita:**

 **¡Y con esto acabé el prólogo! Sí se lo que estáis pensando. El prólogo es apenas un párrafo con parado con la introducción se siente no devuelvo el dinero XD. Ya en el siguiente capítulo se desarrollará la historia. Pero por ahora debe ser así.**

 **Bueno debo decir que he notado mucho la inactividad y el tiempo que hace que no escribo en mi forma de narrar. Realmente lo siento si habéis notado un descenso en mi nivel pero trataré de leer más libros y practicar para poco a poco mejorar de nuevo.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberlo leído, es importante para mí y espero vuestra opinión en forma de review pero aún faltan cosas por decir ;)**

 **Bien ahora dejaré la ficha por si alguien quiere enviarme su OC. Como dije arriba voy a pedir cosas muy básicas que no incluirán las cosas típicas como Poderes, Bando y demás. No. Básicamente voy a pedir la apariencia y personalidad. Y en función de esas luego yo decidiré qué función tendrá dentro de la historia. Trataré de ser lo más justo posible y elegir los OC'S más completos y mejores. NO HAGO RESERVA de parejas y es mejor que leáis sobre estas antes de rellenar. Por favor preferiría que me mandarais las fichas por PM. Muchas gracias a todo el que se anime a rellanar la ficha, espero veros en el capítulo siguiente.**

 **Ahora sí la ficha.**

 **FICHA LIBRO TORMENTO:**

 **Nombre:** **Con apellidos. Debe ser europeo**

 **-Edad: Yo elijo pero dar un número por si acaso. Pueden tener hasta siglos de edad.**

 **-Apariencia:** **Lo más detallada posible aunque después yo haré una versión distinta para encajarla en la historia (intentar ser realistas y objetivos en la descripción)** ** **.****

 **-Personalidad:** **Por favor ser originales si queréis pero tomároslo en serio. Cuanto más completa mucho mejor.**

 **-Ropa normal:** **Al menos un ejemplo valoro más si me mandáis varios.**

 **-Gustos y disgustos:** **Casi subapartado de personalidad pero prefiero verlo por separado**

 **-Pareja: La que querais.**

 **-Extras:** **Cosas de interés. La originalidad en este aspecto puede ser interesante e incluso hacerme cambiar de opinión.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Si mandáis la ficha significa que estáis de acuerdo con que yo use el OC como quiera y sea publicado en ambos lados. Además renuncias prácticamente al derecho de reclamarme sobre esto. Aunque dudo que se produzca quejas pero por si acaso.**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Bueno una vez más me alegro mucho de haber vuelto y ya para terminar os dejo las secciones que cerraran cada uno de los capítulos del fic (Puede que no en todos los capítulos sean las mismas secciones pero eso hará más interesante cada capítulo aunque por ahora lo dejo así)**

 **Curiosidades y Personaje del Capítulo:**

 **En esta sección lo que haré sera dar algunos datos de interés sobre algunas cosas del capítulo y finalmente explicar cosas relacionadas con uno de los personajes de la historia para que lo conozcáis mejor y que si os parece bien podría llegar a ser alguno de vuestros OC'S en algunos casos.**

 **Sin embargo en este caso no voy a dar datos ni exponer un personaje dado que prefiero guardar la intriga para el siguiente capítulo. Así que vamos con la siguiente sección.**

 **Preguntas:**

 **Esto sí lo conocéis bien, algunas preguntas sobre el capítulo:**

 **-¿Qué os ha parecido el prólogo? ¿Os ha gustado?**

 **-¿Qué pensáis sobre mi idea? ¿Me ayudareis?**

 **-¿Seguirás la historia en una o las dos páginas?**

 **-¿Te registraras en Wattpad si no tienes cuenta?**

 **-Y las últimas: ¿Os gustó la idea? ¿Me queréis matar por la increíble introducción y el corto prólogo?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! ¡Esto es todo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización aquí o en Wattpad!**


	2. Capitulo 1: Los Ángeles Parte 1

**Muy buenas a todos. ¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el prólogo y me han apoyado tanto aquí como en Wattpad. La historia ha tenido mucha aceptación en Wattpad y da sus primeros pasos hacia ser conocido. Lo cual me hace estar bastante ilusionado. Bien esta intro sera mucho más corta así que relajaos y leer un par de cositas que son interesantes antes del primer capítulo.**

 **Tal y como prometí aquí traigo la continuación el Viernes. Aunque ayer ya fue publicada la versión Wattpad. Es más o menos igual pero TRAE UNA NOVEDAD. Allí veréis la foto del personaje que aparece en este capítulo y que aquí en Fanfiction no mostraré. Así que si queréis saber cómo es, debéis leerla en Wattpad.**

 **Bien y para terminar debo decir que esta historia va a acabar conmigo. Yo y mi geniales ideas. Acepta sólo 5 OC'S me decía, será fácil seleccionarlos me decía. Estúpido yo del pasado XD. En fin por culpa de eso y que no recibí todas las fichas este capítulo vio reducido su longitud y fue dividido en dos partes. Sin embargo en el siguiente veréis los OC'S que elegí y tras ver lo difícil que es decidirme por unos u otros daré una lista con los motivos por los que elegí este o aquel OC cuando diga los elegidos. Aún así me sabe dejar tantos OC'S fuera así que veremos si quizás pueda hacer alguna cosa para solucionar eso, pero no prometo ya veremos.**

 **Pero atención TODAVÍA SE ACEPTAN OC'S HASTA EL MARTES. Este será la fecha limite en la que seleccionaré los OC'S. También si alguien quiere modificar o mejorar algo de su OC no hay problema hasta ese día.**

 **Ahora sí el capítulo tras las aclaraciones de siempre. ¡Nos vemos luego para analizar más datos del Proyecto Tormento!**

 ** **Aclaraciones previas:****

 ** **\- La letra en cursiva significa pensamiento****

 ** **Datos de interés:****

 ** **-Las palabras en negrita con el signo * vienen explicadas al final del capítulo. No es necesaria su lectura pero se recomienda hacerlo en el momento por si tienen información de utilidad.****

 ** **-Las anotaciones serán indicadas mediante la palabra ``Anotaciones´´ y un número. Ejemplo: ``Anotaciones 1´´ Cuando vean esto significa que falta algo por explicar o que necesitan saber alguna cosa que ahí no viene escrita. Si ven esto pueden leer la anotación al final del capítulo en su momento o al acabar la lectura. Suele indicar que falta alguna explicación que será rebelada en próximos capítulos y por tanto principalmente lo verán en los primeros capítulos.****

 _ *****************Capítulo 1: La ciudad de Los Ángeles. Parte 1**********************_

El coche de su padre frenó en seco de nuevo mientras otro de los interminables semáforos de la avenida se ponía en rojo. Al principio le había echo ilusión la idea de meterse en medio de un atasco en plena ciudad de Los Ángeles ya que al venir de un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Sedro-Wolley no había visto nunca tanta acumulación de coches. De echo nunca había visto tantos rascacielos y grandes edificios juntos. Pero empezaba a pensar seriamente en la idea de que abandonaran el coche allí a su suerte y que caminaran los kilómetros de ciudad que faltaban hasta llegar a su nuevo hogar. Más cuando su madre no paraba de señalar todos y cada uno de los escaparates por los que pasaban tratando inútilmente de cambiar de conversación y aplazar temas incómodos relacionados con el porqué de tener que venir a vivir a Los Ángeles tan de pronto. Aunque eso sólo transformaba en un infierno repetitivo el trayecto. Ya sabía que eso era una tienda de zapatos de moda o que aquello era una boutique de complementos. Al fin y al cabo tenía 16 años, ¿creía que no se preocupaba por su apariencia?

—Mira Kelia que bonita floristería—Su voz madura y serena hizo que esas palabras sonaran aún más aburridas que la propia floristería. Si iba a seguir así realmente prefería hablar de su apresurado traslado. O debería decir su mudanza express. Porque nunca pensó que en un mes podrían pasar de vivir en el frío y alejado Sedro-Wolley a vivir en las afueras de una calurosa y enorme ciudad como Los Ángeles. Y realmente necesitaba más explicaciones, no sólo las estúpidas que le habían dado de que ese ascenso era la oportunidad de su vida para su padre. Aunque en realidad en el fondo sabía que no había nada más, solo eso, una mudanza por cuestiones de trabajo. Pero jamás había experimentado un cambio tan brusco de vida por lo que le parecía tan sin sentido como los motivos que la daban cada vez que hablaban del traslado. Porque que ella supiera nunca había sido tan prioritaria su adaptación y educación como para usarlas como excusa; ya que según ellos y citaba textualmente a sus progenitores: "Cuanto antes entrara en el instituto y menos avanzado estuviera el curso, más sencillo sería todo".

Por cierto el instituto. Había querido evitar pensar en el caos que supondría su entrada a prácticamente mitad de curso. La verdad no sentía tanto miedo como en principio hubiera pensado por el echo de no hacer amigos o ser aceptada o le daba igual, si hacía amigos sería lo mejor pero tampoco era un imperativo para ella. Realmente la soledad no era algo que temiera o no hubiera buscado con bastante frecuencia. Además tampoco es que fuera una chica demasiado insegura; bueno quizás a veces, pero al menos y esto había sido confirmado con frecuencia. Poseía una asombrosa belleza bastante estereotipada para la zona de la que provenía y que esperaba fuera de ayuda.

Ella era delgada y de buena altura llegando al uno sesenta y cinco, tenía una piel bastante blanquecina acostumbrada al clima frío aunque elegante; siendo completamente uniforme en todo su cuerpo y especialmente el rostro. En el cual sus labios carnosos y de buena forma hacían compañía a su nariz pequeña. Todo esto acompañado de unas tímidas cejas que cedían el protagonismo a sus clarísimos y peculiares ojos azules que poseían un color tan claro que prácticamente los hacía ver blancos en muchas ocasiones. Ojos que por cierto ella esperaba que sufrieran bastante con el dañino sol de la embargo para eso había dejado crecer bastante su lisa y larga melena de color castaño claro aunque de un tono más cercano a un rubio oscuro con la cual trataría de tapar el sol. De todas formas sabía que al final le tocaría llevar gorra si realmente aquello no funcionaba y muchos de sus conjuntos iban destinado a esta circunstancia. Algo que no le era tan desconocido en el tiempo que vivió en su verdadero hogar.

La verdad sabía que su look bastante despreocupado pero femenino junto a su belleza encajaría perfectamente con los de la zona. Por lo que, y aunque pudiera hacerla parecer bastante vanidosa, no esperaba que le fuera complicado ligarse a alguno de esos calurosos chicos de por aquí. Pero habiendo estado sin novio ya bastante tiempo tampoco entraba dentro de sus prioridades.

En ese momento su madre volvió a señalar una tienda de zapatos mencionando los tacones que lucían orgullosos en el escaparate. Haciendo que Kelia se prometiera a sí misma que si volvía a mencionar una sola tienda de zapatos más, saltaría por la ventana.

Finalmente y tras un tiempo que pareció ser una eternidad en el infierno de escaparates. Llegaron a su nuevo hogar. Una apartada y tranquila casa a las afueras de la ciudad cerca de la reserva escondida entre un camino de árboles y situada cerca de una pequeña ladera. Su fachada blanca resaltaba sobre su vacío patio delantero. En el garaje asomaba un viejo Volvo rojo que rápidamente asumió como el vehículo que su padre había comprado para ella cuando él vino una semana antes. Bueno se suponía que funcionaría perfectamente pese a su antigüedad así que prefirió dejar como una sorpresa para el día siguiente descubrir el estado en el que se encontraba.

Nada más entrar y bajar sin dificultad las pocas maletas que aún contenían objetos no transportados en la mudanza, rápidamente Kelia subió a las habitaciones situadas en el piso de arriba. Explorándolas como si aquello fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

Tras examinarlas con cuidado una a una y teniendo en cuenta que había cuatro y el dormitorio del fondo era el de sus padres. Decidió elegir la que tenía vistas al patio trasero y estaba situada especialmente cerca de un enorme árbol plantado en el jardín de césped. ¿Intentaría escapar algún día bajando por él? Era una posibilidad que la atraía demasiado como para no seleccionar ese cuarto como su nueva guarida.

Decidió que debía abrir y colocar algunas de sus cosas para que aquel sitio solo adornado por una cama pareciera más alegre y de paso escabullirse de hablar con sus padres hasta el día siguiente.

Miró a las cajas y maletas que había a su alrededor intentando elegir una para empezar. Sin embargo ver todo ese desorden hizo que en ese momento no pudiera evitar ser consciente por primera vez de que todo lo que había pasado en su antiguo pueblo y por tanto en su vida, ahora lo había dejado atrás para siempre. Al mismo tiempo que se sentaba abatida en el borde de su cama golpeada por una ola de recuerdos dio un pequeño esos buenos y malos momentos y la mayoría de la gente que en ellos aparecían se habían quedado atrás para siempre. Algunas lagrimas traicioneras mancharon sus mejillas. Rápidamente secó esas lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa y trató de mentalizarse de que esto era inevitable y algo bueno para ella. Más gotas afloraron por sus ojos siguiendo el surco creado por las primeras a través de su fina cara. Pero igual que las anteriores fueron secadas acompañadas de un esfuerzo por pensar en cosas positivas. La misma acción se repitió un par de veces más mientras quería convencerse a sí misma de que aquí viviría cosas nuevas y mejores; pero sus esfuerzos no parecían impedir que siguiera llorando como una magdalena.

Cuando finalmente pudo calmarse y se secó las lagrimas quiso empezar a sacar algunos trastos de su embalaje. Pero una enorme y repentina ráfaga de sueño provocada por la melancolía y el cansancio del viaje impidió que pudiera sacar alguna cosa antes de que tuviera que irse a la cama. Desde luego su primer día en Los Ángeles había sido bastante diferente de lo que esperaba.

 ************************************/*******************************************

 ** **Datos de interés. Soluciones:****

 **Anotaciones:**

 **Palabras en negrita:**

 **Con esto se acaba la primera parte del capítulo. Sí sé que de nuevo es corto y no pasa gran cosa. Pero no es mi culpa necesito los OC'S para trabajar. Pero aquí se presenta un personaje muy importante *-* mi Kelia. Sé que queréis saber cómo es. Pues sólo tenéis que ir a Wattpad y verlo. Bueno de paso votar y comentar allí que no os cuesta nada. No me cansaré de decirlo porque es importante vuestra colaboración. En fin terminemos con esto por ahora para no enrollarme más**

 ************************************/*******************************************

 **Las secciones de hoy también están vacías, lo siento por ahora es inútil decir curiosidades pero ya irán apareciendo en el siguiente capítulo**

 **Curiosidades y Personaje del Capítulo:**

 **Preguntas:**

 **-¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Demasiado corto?**

 **-¿Qué os parece Kelia? ¿Tendrá problemas en la ciudad?**

 **-¿Te pasarás por Wattpad para ver cómo es en una imagen?**

 **-¿Qué creéis que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! ¡Esto es todo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización aquí o en Wattpad!**


	3. Capitulo 1: Los Ángeles Parte 2

**¡Hola una vez más! Bueno ya ha pasado otra semana y cómo no aquí está el siguiente capítulo. La historia está teniendo buena aceptación y eso me alegra. Creo que fue una gran idea el proyecto. En cuanto al capítulo este es el más largo hasta la fecha así que no os dejará con mal sabor de boca. Además aparecen los OC'S así que creo que será de vuestro agrado.**

 **Aunque antes de dar las explicaciones como siempre aviso de que ayer ya subí el capítulo en Wattpad. En este caso la novedad que trae respecto a Fanfiction es una imagen del coche de Kelia así que no os olvides pasar por allí, comentar y votar. Es lo más importante para mí por encima de esta versión.**

 **Bien es el momento de hablar de esta versión y especialmente de los cambios. MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que optaron por participar. Recibí muchos más OC'S de los que tenía pensado y la selección fue muy dura. Me sabe mal por los que no han podido ser seleccionados al final al igual que los que no han tenido tiempo de participar por diversos motivos. Como ya dije puede que más adelante acepte más OC'S así que tendréis vuestra oportunidad.**

 **Sin embargo antes de dar los ganadores daré los motivos por los que estos merecen el puesto. Más o menos he recibido OC'S muy completos y de mucho nivel que eran difícil de calificar por lo que casi cualquiera de ellos podría haber sido elegido. Pero yo aproximadamente tenía una idea de los tipos de personaje que necesitaba para cada puesto y conforme a ello actué para rellenar esas vacantes. Sin embargo siempre me encuentro con los típicos abandonos de la historia. Es decir gente que deja el OC y desaparece y no vuelve a comentar o apoyar más la idea. Además este proyecto no es como los otros donde por encima de eso yo dije que era muy importante para mí que siguierais la historia en Wattpad. Por todos esos motivos he dado preferencia a la gente que realmente siguió la historia en los dos lados y me dio apoyo completo. Es fácil ver el porqué. Me interesa ver a gente que esté siguiendo a sus OC'S en ambos lados sino no puedo ver qué opinan de la forma con la utilizo sus personajes. Además creo que ellos lo disfrutarán mucho más que alguien que no dé importancia a la historia.**

 **¡Por ello los ganadores son!..:**

 **-ShionKisimoto13**

 **-Princessfic**

 **-MisterySmile**

 **-Paooo**

 **-ImaginAbbys**

 **¡Enhorabuena a cada uno de ellos! Tenéis más que merecido el puesto. Además como la mayoría de los dueños de esos OC'S dejaron que las parejas fueran elegidas por mí me solucionaron en parte el lío de tener que cambiar la versión entre una y otra. Al menos con ese detalle pero cuando aparezcan otros miembros de Inazuma sí deberé variar las dos versiones. Sin embargo eso me quita parte de trabajo ahora que estoy empezando y es importante. El único caso que por ahora me da ese problema es el de ImaginAbbys sin embargo al ser el único caso decidí que su pareja sea alguien muy similar en las dos versiones de manera que sólo variaré el nombre del personaje de Inazuma con uno puesto por mí. Todo esto en función de mi criterio para que todo sea más correcto. Si alguno tenéis algún problema con vuestra pareja creada por mí podéis decírmelo. Aunque en este capítulo aparecen brevemente y no todos los OC'S. Ya se entrará más en detalle así que es normal que pueda haber algún desacuerdo. Sólo decírmelo y veré qué puedo hacer.**

 **Ahora sí el capítulo tras las aclaraciones de siempre. ¡Nos vemos luego para analizar más datos del Proyecto Tormento!**

 ** **Aclaraciones previas:****

 ** **\- La letra en cursiva significa pensamiento****

 ** **Datos de interés:****

 ** **-Las palabras en negrita con el signo * vienen explicadas al final del capítulo. No es necesaria su lectura pero se recomienda hacerlo en el momento por si tienen información de utilidad.****

 ** **-Las anotaciones serán indicadas mediante la palabra ``Anotaciones´´ y un número. Ejemplo: ``Anotaciones 1´´ Cuando vean esto significa que falta algo por explicar o que necesitan saber alguna cosa que ahí no viene escrita. Si ven esto pueden leer la anotación al final del capítulo en su momento o al acabar la lectura. Suele indicar que falta alguna explicación que será rebelada en próximos capítulos y por tanto principalmente lo verán en los primeros capítulos .****

 ** _ ****************Capítulo 1: La ciudad de Los Ángeles. Parte 2******************_**

La mañana no tardó en llegar y de no ser por su madre que la llamó con insistencia, hubiera seguido dormida por bastante más tiempo. A ciegas y en ropa interior, combinación bastante mala para su usual torpeza, consiguió llegar al otro lado de la habitación para subir la persiana que había dejado a oscuras el lugar. Eso sí, no sin golpearse al menos 3 veces en las espinillas con las cajas y demás trastos esparcidos por el suelo. La luz del sol iluminó de nuevo el cuarto mientras contemplaba bastante maravillada la vitalidad y belleza que ésta otorgaba a todo el jardín del patio trasero. Especialmente al ver cómo el viento mecía las verdes hojas del enorme árbol plantado junto a su ventana. El día al menos empezaba mejor que había terminado el anterior. Trató entonces de recordar más o menos dónde tenía la ropa y tras varios minutos eligiendo se dispuso a entrar al aseo para arreglarse para la mañana.

Al menos pasó media hora desde que su sombra se perdiera al cerrar la puerta del baño hasta que volvió a abrirse con una Kelia cambiaba. Se encontraban en pleno invierno y aunque aquí no hiciera frío, el calor tampoco era excesivo en esta época. Por lo que había optado por un conjunto formado por unas zapatillas converse negras junto a unos jeans de pitillo rasgados negros también. Todo eso junto a una sudadera blanca con gorro. Algo con lo esperaba ir cómoda sin llamar demasiado la atención en su primer día de clase. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde ya se escuchaba tanto a su padre como a su madre hablar sobre los planes que tenían para ese día.

—Buenos días—Tras saludar se sentó en una de las 5 sillas restantes vacías a la vez que su madre le ponía el desayuno. Observó que su padre ojeaba el periódico pero lo apartó de delante suya el tiempo suficiente como para mirar las pintas que llevaba. Y debieron parecerle aceptables porque volvió a esconderse inmediatamente tras el periódico

—¿Lista para tu primer día en el instituto?— Aquello lo dijo sin mirarla tan siquiera

—Claro papá— Trató de mentir lo mejor posible para que no notara sus nervios crecientes.

—Las llaves del Volvo están en el salón.— Miró en la dirección donde su mano señalaba para encontrarlas sobre la mesa antes de girarse para preguntar una cosa—No te preocupes yo mismo conducí el coche un par de veces. Es totalmente seguro—

Una medio sonrisa molesta curvó sus labios. De nuevo se había vuelto a adelantar a sus pensamientos. Se notaba que la conocía bastante bien, aunque no en vano era su padre.

Tras el desayuno en el que también evitó hablar sobre el angustioso tema del traslado y una vez observó que tenía todo listo y su melena estaba perfectamente alisada, cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió al garaje.

El Volvo largo y rojo que había visto en las fotos que su padre había tomado se encontraba ahora en su presencia. De pintura y chapa parecía bastante decente aunque lo que más le preocupaba era el endemoniado ruido que tendría que hacer el antiguo motor. No quería ser más de lo que ya sería en su primer día el centro de atención del instituto. Sin embargo para su sorpresa el vehículo hizo un pequeño rugido al arrancar pero luego suavizó casi completamente el sonido.

El instituto no se encontraba demasiado lejos ya que también era parte de las afueras de la ciudad, aunque tardaría al menos 15 minutos en llegar. Asombrosamente la radio del coche era bastante más moderna de lo que nadie hubiera pensado y pudo poner algo de música para hacer más amena la travesía.

Unos 20 minutos después y tras casi tomar una dirección equivocada en uno de los cruces alcanzó a divisar el instituto. Un enorme y feo edificio de piedra con algunos acabados en granito sólo alegrado con los caminos de arbustos y los árboles del patio. El nombre del centro era Smork o algo parecido. Según tenía entendido el nombre le venía por un antiguo célebre alumno o alguna de esas chorradas que poco la importaban.

Como esperaba, aunque no era extraño habiendo aparecido casi media hora antes de que empezaran las clases, el parking estaba casi vacío. Mejor así no llamaría tanto la atención y podría relajarse por el momento. Aparcó con cuidado donde quiso y bajó rápidamente del vehículo. Si había venido antes era porque necesitaba pasarse por secretaria para que le dieran tanto un plano del centro como su horario y sus libros.

Desapareció tras la entrada y transcurrido al menos un cuarto de hora después salió ya con todo el material en su poder. A su salida observó que lo que antes estaba prácticamente vacío empezaba a llenarse lentamente y que además había empezado a soplar un molesto viento algo helado. Notó la mirada de algunos de los alumnos y alumnas posarse sobre ella mientras regresaba junto a su Volvo. Tal y como esperaba era fácil ver que la chica que cargaba con todos los libros y el horario era la nueva.

Al lado de su coche habían apartado una camioneta y en la parte frontal de está se encontraban 4 chicos que no tardó en clasificar como típicos de la zona. Vestidos con camisetas de hombreras pese al frescor de la mañana, con tatuajes, pendientes y gorras. Además del interior de su coche salía una fuerte música rap. Trató de pasar lo más lejos que pudo por el camino de ellos pero no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos clavados en su espalda y algún susurro que ella pudo oír perfectamente y que indicaba que la encontraban apetecible. Una vez pasó se apoyó sobre el morro de su coche en uno de los extremos intentando de nuevo que la distancia entre ella y el grupo de californianos fuera la mayor posible. Y tratando de ignorarlos sacó y revisó su plano del edificio así como su horario. A primera tenía historia, bueno no era la peor manera de empezar la mañana. No pudo evitar escuchar cómo los 4 chicos hablaban de algún tipo de fiesta que hubo el fin de semana y de alguna especie de carrera. Aunque no fuera algo muy importante para ella; sí que era más entretenido que mirar el soso horario y provocó que sus azulados ojos se desviaran inconscientemente hacia los otros estudiantes. En seguida comprobó que el que por como estaba formado su coro había quedado frente a ella la miraba con bastante asiduidad. Aquello la puso algo nerviosa, más cuando sus miradas se encontraron y éste guiñó su ojo izquierdo.

Sus ojos rodaron antes de que aburrida se girara mirando de nuevo el plano del edificio. Bueno 15 minutos era muchísimo menos de lo que hubiera esperado para que alguno de los californianos flirteara con ella. Al cabo de un par de minutos había memorizado casi todos los lavabos y salidas. Algo que había que tener en cuenta si las clases no eran lo suficientemente interesantes o en caso de peligro.

De pronto un fuerte rugido sonó a lo lejos.

—Ahí vienen esos engreídos—Escuchar cómo esos medio raperos llamaban a alguien engreído y el echo de que los 4 miraran hacia la entrada del parking con bastante descaro; hizo que hasta ella dejara sus asuntos para mirar quién venía. Para su sorpresa inmediatamente 5 coches casi de lujo entraron en fila uno detrás del otro formando un escándalo bastante notorio en la entrada. El ruido de sus poderosos motores provocó como esperaba que casi todos los alumnos miraran cómo los vehículos aparcaban uno al lado del otro.

Ella no entendía mucho de coches pero podía reconocer los dos todo-terrenos de alta gama que habían entrado así como el Mustang y el Audi que los seguía. El único que desconocía era el último coche de los cinco. Sin embargo por su alargada y deportiva silueta no parecía muy barato. En cuanto el ruido de motores cesó esperó impaciente para ver quiénes eran los niños mimados y, como habían definido los californianos, engreídos que podían permitirse esos coches. Pero para su sorpresa encontró que en cada coche solo iban dos personas. Los pasajeros de 4 de los coches eran parejas muy variadas entre ellos. Además en el último coche venían dos jóvenes de edades similares.

No tardó ni medio segundo después de que salieran de los vehículos en darse cuenta de que desprendían un aire diferente. Sólo con bajar del coche fue suficiente para que todo cambiara. Porque eran condenadamente atractivos, además de tener siluetas bien definidas. Aquello combinado con sus gráciles movimientos los hacía no encajar en la escena. Como si fueran un bello dibujo en medio de un cuadro. El resto era simple papel blanco comparado con su magnificencia. Sí, no sabía qué era esa sensación de superioridad que desprendían pero era algo extraño. Parecían tener un aura como nadie más tenía. Hasta ella tuvo que admitir la hermosura que cada uno de los 10 jóvenes poseía. Todo eso le pareció como una cruel bofetada. Ricos, guapos y por las miradas incesantes que sobre ellos caían desde todo lados populares, muy populares. Todas esas cosas que los hacían ver tan inalcanzables para cada uno de los otros alumnos y los dejaba prácticamente al nivel de la peor de la basura.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre las parejas estudiándolas una a una aprovechando que estas se dirigían hacia la entrada cerca de la cual su Volvo estaba estacionado. La chica del primer todo-terreno era algo más baja que ella de al menos uno sesenta que parecía bastante seria. Destacaba enormemente su largo pelo negro azabache con un degradado turquesa hacia sus puntas que contrastaba con su semblante erguido y orgulloso. Sin embargo era enormemente bella, además poseía unos ojos de un azul más oscuro al suyo pero igual de atrayentes. Su acompañante era un chico bajo de una altura algo parecida a la de la propia Kelia. Su rostro era precioso con ojos de un verde esmeralda y de rasgos muy finos. Parecía ser alguien de una educación muy cuidada y quizás en exceso clásica, de casi siglos pasados. Pues tras bajarse inmediatamente abrió la puerta a su acompañante y cogiéndola del brazo caminaban de una forma distinguida el uno al lado del otro.

Del segundo todo-terreno habían bajado una pareja igual de elegante. Quizás la chica tenía un porte menos serio pero compartían gráciles movimientos por igual. Su melena era de un tono ceniza aunque acusado por pequeñas canas que no deberían estar ahí. Sin embargo eso lo hacia ver más natural y hermoso. De altura sería aproximadamente como ella pero tenía un cuerpo de proporciones maravillosas. Su acompañante era un tipo alto de ojos esmeralda y con un pelo largo pero en punta de un tono rojizo.

En contraste con estas dos las parejas tanto del Mustang como del Audi parecían ser más juveniles. Mostrando menos ese porte sereno. Del Audi se habían bajado una chica de pelo rosado y de rasgos alegres y muy llamativos y un chico de pelo castaño y de complexión atlética y junto al Mustang destacaba una chica de pelo castaño oscuro de un largo hasta la altura de los hombros y con rasgos muy suaves. Su pareja era bastante alto y algo musculoso llegando al metro noventa. Aún así sus delicados movimientos contrastaban con su gran envergadura.

Tanto los unos como los otros relucían ante sus ojos con toda esa elegancia y magnificencia. Pero había más, no sólo eran tan perfectos en sus movimientos y poses. Tenían algo que la atraía pero a la vez la hacía sentir extrañamente algo de miedo.

Quizás sentía miedo a ser dañada y mandada a la realidad por esos seres tan superiores. Ella no podría caminar nunca a su lado como uno más de ellos. Y debía de sentir cierto temor a asumir esa sofocante verdad. De echo por la forma tan inexpresiva con la que pasaban de todos dudaba que notaran si quiera la existencia de alguien que no fuera uno de los suyos.

Las cuatro parejas entraron por la puerta entre carcajadas y pequeños juegos. Y una vez desaparecieron; por fin pareció romperse el hechizo que había paralizado a todos los otros alumnos haciendo que cada uno volviera a sus cosas. Aquello había sido como si por un instante el tiempo se detuviera sólo para que ellos pudieran pasar con total comodidad. Igual que si fueran unos reyes dirigiéndose a su trono. Como si hasta el propio universo girara en torno a ellos. Sin embargo enseguida se dio cuenta de que faltaban dos miembros de su manada.

Sus ojos se dirigieron centelleantes hasta el coche que no conocía donde los dos jóvenes se habían quedado hablando. Aprovechando ese detalle pudo analizarlos en profundidad.

Los dos poseían una belleza que parecía eclipsar la de cualquier otro. El de la izquierda y según se había fijado piloto del coche, era moreno, con un peinado en forma de un perfecto y alto tupe negro algo alborotado. Poseía unos ojos grandes y de un llamativo color avellana, cejas finas y cuidadas así como una nariz de buen tamaño algo aguileña. Además unos marcados pómulos daban paso a unos labios un poco carnosos y rosados que lo hacían ver como si hubiera salido de alguna telenovela. No era demasiado alto, quizás en torno al uno setenta y cinco o quizás setenta y cuatro, pero sí que poseía una complexión atlética y lo que parecía ser un cuerpo de proporciones simétricas.

Su ropa era completamente de tonos oscuros a excepción de su calzado. Con unas zapatillas blancas acompañadas de unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una cazadora también en tono negro. Por sus pintas parecía ser el típico niño rico y mimado que debía tener todas las chicas que quisiera y que de seguro poseía un ego más grande que su peinado.

Aunque pese a eso y sin entender el porqué algo la llamaba mucho la atención en él no sólo su apariencia. Como si su sola presencia la estuviera llamando a su lado y la atrajera en todos los sentidos. Quizás era por el extraño tatuaje rojo que podía ver asomarse por su cuello y que parecía ser una especie de mezcla de letras o símbolos. Intentó ver si podía leer lo que decía pero era imposible desde la distancia. Lo único que sacó fue que cuando se giró un poco pudo observar que descendía por su hombro ocultándose hacia su torso y su brazo lo que la hizo plantearse por unos momentos hasta dónde llegaría el tatuaje y qué significaría exactamente.

En seguida una pregunta asaltó su mente ¿Cuál sería su nombre? Seguro era un nombre raro o complejo típico de ricachones. Aunque sabía perfectamente que no tardaría mucho en oírlo con la simple demostración que habían echo a su llegada. De echo dudaba de que hubiera alguien en el instituto que no lo conociera y no quisiera decírselo.

Su vista siguió sobre él memorizándolo y estudiando casi todas las partes de su cuerpo mientras sus pensamientos divagaban entre diferentes preguntas y situaciones posibles donde podían conocerse.

Mientras seguía analizándolo observó cómo el segundo daba un pequeño puñetazo en su hombro a modo de juego. Fue en ese momento cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que había alguien más a parte del moreno. ¿Cuánto llevaba mirándolo distraída? Algo avergonzada por el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos alejó su vista de él unos segundos para mirar a su alrededor. Por suerte nadie la conocía lo suficiente como para echárselo en cara o preguntar qué hacía. De nuevo y tranquilizada por este echo, velozmente volvió su vista a los jóvenes temerosa de que se hubieran ido en esos pocos segundos de distracción. Está vez observando a su acompañante.

A diferencia del primero, este era rubio. Con un peinado casi exclusivamente en punta y corto, poseía una altura mayor al otro llegando al uno ochenta o más y la piel bastante más pálida. Sus ojos eran de un verde claro que contrastaba con su nariz pronunciada. Los otros rasgos eran bastante bellos con unos pómulos definidos y unos labios finos. Sin duda también era muy guapo.

Como el primero vestía ropa de niño mimado. Aunque pasaba por una chaqueta marrón, unos jeans negros y unas deportivas de último modelo azules. Parecía bastante más simpático que el otro, o al menos eso le pareció al ver la forma con la que no paraba de molestar al moreno con sus bromas y juegos. De echo sin previo aviso se dirigió hacia la puerta dando la espalda a su amigo. Haciendo que el más bajo negará con la cabeza molesto por la broma antes de seguirlo a una buena distancia. Con ello ambos se dirigieron hacia la posición del Volvo.

Enseguida los nervios asaltaron a la castaña haciendo que inconscientemente peinara su pelo a la vez que su corazón parecía acelerarse levemente. Quizás por ser nueva sí recayeran en su presencia esperando que el echo de ser algo novedoso llamara su atención al menos unos instantes. Y no quería que fuera ignorada del todo como el resto, especialmente por el moreno que sin duda había llamado mucho más su atención.

El primero llegó a su posición y ella desvió sus ojos hacia él. Pero contrario a sus pensamientos y esperanzas, el rubio se dirigió a la entrada sin ni siquiera girar la cabeza y el chico que esperaba que la mirara hizo más de lo mismo. Frustrada aunque siendo también algo que esperaba arrugó levemente las hojas de sus manos mientras miraba al suelo con sus emblanquecidos ojos medio cerrados. Bueno no podía esperarse tampoco más, era la nueva y por lo que veía ellos eran... Simplemente ellos. Si lo pensaba bien no esperaba codearse con la élite en un lugar al que no pertenecía. Además seguro que para llegar a ellos tendría que vivir una vida llena de engaños y bastantes mentiras y no es que fuera algo que estaba dispuesta a asumir.

De pronto y mientras aún oía los pasos de ambos muchachos alejarse, el viento sopló bruscamente haciendo que su melena se alborotara y hasta las banderas y árboles se mecieran. Tuvo que agarrar sus hojas para que no salieran volando antes de preguntarse porqué no las había guardado en el coche. Sin embargo, con ello y sin previo aviso, el moreno detuvo su paso de golpe quedándose prácticamente inmóvil. Como si hubiera chocado con una pared que no esperaba encontrar allí. Desde el Volvo pudo notar cómo aún sin moverse, su masculino cuerpo se tensaba y parecía temblar levemente. El rostro del moreno se elevó haciendo aspavientos con la cabeza en lo que parecía ser un olfateo del aire. Después de eso cerró los puños con mucha fuerza al mismo tiempo que a Kelia se le cortaba la respiración.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña, como si el miedo que antes había sentido a ser rechazada le estuviera avisando de que algo no iba bien. ¿Cuál era la palabra adecuada para definir lo que sentía? No sabía explicarlo bien puesto que nunca había estado en una situación similar. Pero podía decir que se sentía amenazada. Como si su vida estuviera corriendo un eminente peligro.

Tras varios segundos más inmóvil, el chico se giró de golpe de manera muy brusca. Con ello su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza mientras ese bello rostro que parecía contrariado y enormemente confuso volaba velozmente entre todos los alumnos de forma violenta. Parecía como si algo lo hubiera irritado tanto que tuviera que encontrarlo a cualquier precio. No parecía molesto pero si sorprendido por encontrar algo que no esperaba ese día.

Por su parte la de ojos azules no hizo nada, sólo observó en silencio algo asustada por ese comportamiento tan raro al mismo tiempo que esa mirada se posaba sobre ella antes de ir a la siguiente persona. El viento volvió a elevar sus cabellos provocando que segundos después un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de la ojiazul. Pues inmediatamente después de que la brisa pasara pudo ver cómo la nariz del muchacho volvía a olfatear el aire y con ello y, casi como un acto reflejo, los ojos avellana se posaron sobre ella de forma brusca a la vez que parecía fruncir el ceño.

En ese instante su corazón dejó de latir a la vez que el temor que sentía se convertía en una mezcla entre pánico y vergüenza. No entendía bien nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero ahora tenía esos ojos clavados sobre ella y a la vez los suyos le habían devuelto la mirada al moreno. Como aceptando el reto que la lanzaba con sus gestos.

Sin embargo todo eso parecía irritarle más. Sus puños se apretaron con más fuerza como si aquello fuera un esfuerzo por contenerse al mismo tiempo que sus orbes subían y bajaban por todo el cuerpo de la chica como aquel que veía algo que no debía existir. Ella por su parte había empezado a sentirse enormemente incomoda mientras su corazón volvía a latir mucho más rápido que antes. Quería pensar en algo pero no parecía ser capaz. Sólo podía sentir una fuerte mezcla de miedo y deseo a la vez que consumía su tiempo mirando esos enigmáticos globos avellana que de igual manera la contemplaban. Los segundos pasaron sin que él apartará la vista de ella ni un sólo momento. Nerviosa había intentado dejar de mirarle pero siempre caía en la tentación que suponía esa mirada silenciosa. Poco a poco empezó a sentir ganas de llorar, casi al mismo tiempo que un misterioso mareo la inundaba y su respiración se volvía agitada y entrecortada. No entendía porqué había empezado a sentirse así pero estaba claro que tenía algo que ver con ese tipo y quería que parara. Estaba cada vez más asustada y tenía más dificultades para respirar. Sintió que podía morir de asfixia y que su corazón no podría soportar latir tan rápido mientras esos ojos se clavaban más y más sobre ella. Como si fueran un huracán de ira.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera la mano de su amigo se posó sobre el hombro del moreno haciendo que despertará del trance sumido. Cuando su vista se apartó de ella sintió que podía coger aire por primera vez en mucho tiempo y respiró de forma profunda. El mareo pareció disminuir también inmediatamente aunque su cuerpo seguía temblando.

—Te llevo llamando varios minutos. ¿Qué te pasa?— Aquello lo dijo en un tono alegre antes de mirar en la dirección donde su amigo tenía la vista clavada. Con ello la sonrisa de sus labios se esfumó inmediatamente y sus cejas se curvaron mostrando preocupación a la vez que igual que el moreno parecía contrariado. Los dos miraron a la confusa chica que solo desvió la mirada extrañada antes de que casi teniendo que llevárselo a rastras el rubio obligara a su amigo a darse la vuelta. La castaña sólo pudo observar paralizada cómo desaparecían por la puerta. Primero el moreno empujado por el rubio que antes de entrar le dirigió una mirada nada cortes.

La joven se mantuvo un par de minutos más inmóvil antes de que su mente pudiera empezar a procesar todo lo que había sucedido. Peinó con sus dedos su melena antes de repasar todos esos sucesos sin sentido. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Ni siquiera podía asumir que había sido real. ¿Realmente ese chico había olfateado el aire antes de mirarla de forma enfermiza durante todos esos minutos? No tenía ni idea de cómo tomarse eso. Parecía una locura pero su mirada casi la había dejado sin sentido. ¿Podía algún humano hacer eso? Cuando pensó que quería que se fijara en ella no se refería a algo así. Es decir, no quería ser ignorada pero lo que habían echo... ¿Cómo demonios debía tomárselo y porqué a ella? Demasiadas dudas se estaban acumulando en su mente. Había demasiadas cosas que no encajaban y no tenían sentido. Menuda forma de empezar las clases. Además. ¿Quienes eran esos niños ricos y porqué ahora le parecían más misteriosos y atrayentes?

 ************************************/*******************************************

 ** **Datos de interés. Soluciones:****

 **Anotaciones:**

 **Palabras en negrita:**

 **Con esto se acaba el primer capítulo. Bueno estoy muy conforme con el resultado a nivel narrativo pero debía actualizar la historia así que no he podido cambiarlo como hubiera querido. Más adelante haré una revisión del capítulo y prácticamente lo reescribiré entero. Bien quitando eso... Si todo va como pienso que va tendréis dudas respecto al porqué de esa misteriosa forma de actuar y casi igual de preguntas que la pobre Kelia. Lo siento pero eso es secreto, nah en los próximos capítulos será desvelado aunque sufriréis de angustia hasta saberlo XD . Como dije los OC'S aparecieron. Lo sé fue demasiada corta su presencia pero necesito tiempo para ir desarrollando todo. Tranquilos, el momento de cada uno llegará. Solo para recordaroslo si queréis ver cómo es ese famoso coche que Kelia tiene tan solo ir a Wattpad. Estoy pensando en colgar en Deviantart o crear un blog para que veáis los otros vehículos pero por ahora eso será un misterio.**

 ************************************/*******************************************

 **Las secciones de hoy también están vacías, lo siento pero igual que antes por ahora es inútil decir curiosidades pero ya irán apareciendo y merecerán la pena. Tengo algunas guardadas solo darme tiempo.**

 **Curiosidades y Personaje del Capítulo:**

 **Preguntas:**

 **-¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Queréis la continuación pronto?**

 **-¿Qué os parecen los personajes nuevos y su increíble entrada? ¿Creéis que guardan oscuros secretos?**

 **-¿Quién es ese misterioso moreno?¿Porqué parecía tan contrariado con la presencia de Kelia?**

 **-Algunas más. ¿Qué hubierais echo en el lugar de Kelia? ¿Si alguno de los personajes es vuestro OC os gustó cómo lo introducí? ¿Qué personaje os llamó más la atención?**

 **-Y las dos últimas. ¿Te pasarás por Wattpad para ver cómo es ese viejo coche XD? ¿Alguna idea de lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo?**

 **¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! ¡Esto es todo, nos vemos en la próxima actualización aquí o en Wattpad!**

 ************************************/*******************************************


End file.
